


Subbing Seal Submits, News at Eleven

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, I Don't Even Know, I am so sorry, I'm Sorry, Other, Seals (Animals), WTF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Grey's the most subbingest of subblings to be subby.
Series: Crocheted Creations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Subbing Seal Submits, News at Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).




End file.
